Dai Gacsata
Dai Gacsata is one of the official Eulmore Girls, grouped under the sub-unit HUSH. He was one of the original members of Whisper, of which combined with the Caulk Destroyers to form the Eulmore Girls. __TOC__ Appearance Dai is an average height, average weight Miqo'te who is slightly toned. He has black, unkempt hair and tall ears, with one usable, black eye and one blind white eye. Dai prefers to dress casually, regardless of whether he is wandering around Eorzea or cruising through a dungeon with his teammates. He is often found sporting quite long, black nails. Personality Dai is hotheaded and emotional, always letting his emotions get the better of him. He is quite quick to anger and even quicker to engage in fights, especially if provoked. As a result, he is rarely approached by others and has a difficult time making friends. Despite this, once you get past his hardened exterior, he’s soft and caring for those who take the time to know him (although he would never admit it). Background Born as Ohze’a Mholi, Dai was always an adventurous and free spirit. As soon as he could walk he was exploring the Lochs, getting lost and finding new things, much to his parents' dismay. As he got older his true fighting spirit came to light. He would be seen at dawn training with his childhood best friend, Yoqu’zi. Yoqu'zi was a friendly yet intimidating boy to everyone, but seemed to treat Dai very kindly. Yoqu’zi cared for Dai like family, and Dai did much the same. They would spend a lot of time sparring at the top of their favorite peak together, located just North of Loch Seld. They were inseparable as they grew up; their fathers were leaders of their respective home clans that recently became allied, so they were always together. They both sought to take the role of leader some day, and promised to never break their bond no matter what might happen. When Dai turned 15, his clan held a ceremony for him, with all their allied clans invited to attend. A feast was held and gifts were given. Yoqu’zi gave Dai a titanium necklace with a small locket attached, the inside holding a petal from a red cherry blossom, which was Dai's favorite flower. As the ceremony went on, Dai and Yoqu’zi’s fathers suggested a sparring match between the two. They both excitedly agreed, wanting to prove themselves to all clans attending. As they both began to prepare themselves for the fight, Yoqu’zi’s father pulled him aside. His father said that he and their clan were preparing to ambush and take control over Dai’s clan and that he needed to do whatever was necessary to aid them. Yoqu’zi refused - he could never hurt Dai seriously. However, his father threatened exile if he did not comply. The match began. Everyone was cheering for their respective fighter. Yoqu’zi, to Dai’s surprise, was packing a harder punch than usual; almost like they were fighting for blood. Not wanting to be bested, Dai picked up the pace to match Yoqu'zi. His friend said not a word. Dai continued to cheer for his friend when he landed a hit, and playfully teased him when Dai managed to land a strike. Concerned about his friend, Dai stopped momentarily. Blocking any incoming hits, Dai used this time to ask his friend what was wrong. Yoqu'zi seized this opportunity; he grabbed Dai by his locket and held him close to the edge of the peak. The festivities fell silent as Dai pleaded with his friend. Yoqu'zi began to maul Dai's face, scratching and hitting him as he forced Dai further and further back towards the cliff edge. Nobody said a word except Yoqu’zi’s father, who was encouraging his son to 'kill that brat' and to 'take what is rightfully theirs'. Realising his danger and his anger towards his beloved friend, Dai was sent into a blind rage. He turned the tables on Yoqu’zi and lunged, sending them both forward. In a matter of seconds, Dai was beating on his best friend, and before anybody could intervene, Dai launched Yoqu’zi over the peak’s edge, and he fell to the very bottom. Screaming. Crying. Riots. Dai was forced out of his clan. Before he knew it, Dai was left bleeding and shredded in the middle of Gridania's Shroud, everything for lost. For days the boy wandered until he collapsed in the warm Gridanian sun. Dai awoke in the conjurer’s guild. The local conjurer - E-Sumi-Yan - was treating his wounds and bandaging the gouges in his flesh. After introducing himself, E-Sumi-Yan began to ask of his story... Story Despite Dai's welcoming into the Conjurer's Guild, he still found himself homeless and gil-less. He was well equipped with new magic knowledge, a new fighting repertoire, and clothes on his back, but the Miqo'te still felt completely alone. He wouldn't let himself be a burden upon the Conjurer's Guild, lest a repetition of the same events that brought him here may occur. Rummaging through the trash of a high-profile mansion in the Gridanian suburbs, Dai was desperate. Food, water, money - anything he could get. As a light flickered on on the mansion's back doorstep, Dai was prone to scurry away and try a different abode. However, the Viera owner of the mansion wouldn't let this go; not when he looked so sad. Learning about his history and what brought him to their bin, Destery became increasingly intrigued with the catboy in front of them. Offering him a place within their new F.C., Dai originally refused. Destery's strong personality wouldn't allow any other answer than a yes, however - and thus Dai became one of the first few members of the Whisper Free Company. Upon learning that Whisper was going to fuse with another F.C. and, thus, bring in new members, Dai was originally against the idea. However, after seeing Destery's interactions with the new F.C.'s members, Dai decided to give them a chance. Gone were the days of Whisper's little hamburger; instead were the days of the Eulmore Girls' favourite little burger. Hobbies Dai has an outstanding grasp of both physical and magical battle strategies. Despite his talent for healing others, his reading skills are almost non-existent, hence his preference for White Mage among all other healers. Even though he has a lack of bad habits, Dai does have the slight tendency to splurge gil on expensive items, seemingly on a whim - he enjoys the feeling of owning something new, something he can call his own. He also enjoys spending time with his husband, Epic Gamer. Relationships The Official Eulmore Girls * Destery Reficul Long-time close friend who ended up recruiting Dai into the Whisper F.C. Dai holds a lot of respect for Destery, especially after being kind enough to bring him into their wonderful home. Dai learnt that life is worth living fancy from Destery, despite Destery warning Dai about the problems of spending too frivolously. * Thuraman Craglorn Long-time friend and fellow Whisper member. Enjoys hanging around Thuraman, even if he does get on Dai's nerves from time to time. If either Dai or Thuraman come up with some kind of whacky plan while adventuring, no doubt the other will - 90% of the time - be willing to go along with it. * The Chunch New, large friend. While not very welcoming of The Chunch at first, Dai eventually warmed up to the large, friendly beast, especially through temptations of The Chunch's delicious cooking. The Chunch, upon seeing Dai, has the tendency to pick him up into a hug, much to Dai's dismay. * Spell Icup One of the resident Viera in the Eulmore Girls. Met Spell in Gridania and brought her to the F.C. Mansion to join the gang. Understands more than anybody that Spell is completely ditzy and hopeless half the time, but finds it endearing. Will sometimes invite her to go shopping just to see what antics she'll get up to. Trivia * Nobody really knows where the nickname 'Hamburger' came from. Some say it's because of the way Dai's eyes light up whenever a freshly grilled piece of meat is placed in front of him... ** Nobody knows where the nickname came from, either. Although, Destery's smile seems to almost change into a smirk whenever the nickname is said... * Dai once questioned whether the gooey insides of a cocoon could be cracked open and cooked like an egg for consumption. ** Thuraman immediately responded with "Yes," while Nada quickly followed with "Absolutely not. * He usually wears all black clothing, rarely will he wear white. He says it 'doesn't go with his pretty ears.' Gallery burgerlicious.jpeg|Dai being Epic Gamer's master. burger1.jpeg|Dai with Nada Raskova and Epic Gamer as the Goth Gang. big mac.jpeg|A burger after being freshly prepared by Epic Gamer. 2019-10-07 01-08-45 NenekoLandscape_Muffin.png|Dai after breaking into a house and stealing their salami. Category:Members